


His Princess In Shinnying Spots

by MeMyselfandI7890



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI7890/pseuds/MeMyselfandI7890
Summary: Marinette is filled with things she must do and a certain Cat comes and they talk. They Fall in love and things get... different..
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes

It was the night of defeating Miracle Queen. I was rambling to Tikki about being the guardian and having the miracle box.

“Tikki what do i do ? I can't take the box to school cause it's too noticeable.And I can't leave it here or mama and papa may findit!”

“Mari calm down. Everything will be fine!”

I go and walk to my balcony.I stare up at the night sky and sigh. Tikki starts to come to me but she hears something on top of the roofand gose back ino my room.

“Silly Kitty what are you doing here?”

“Can’t a prince see his princess?”

Chat has a weary smile on his face. I don’t think he’s elling me everything.

“Ok tell me what's really going on Chaton.”

Chat looks at the ground. Ok something must be REALLY Wrong. But what. When he tellsme he’s still looking at the ground.

“Me and my dad got into another one of our daily fights. Today though…. Hesaid i wasn’t doing good enough in my schoolwork or my extracurricular activities. But i'm one of the top students in my grade. I can’t even leave my house without permission. Chat Noir…. He’s how I get free. How I can escape everything. I get some preser as Chat but more as A-My civilian self.”

I look at Chat. I can’t help but feel a jumble of emotions. Sadness, Frustration, and and Depression? I run up to Chat.

“Wha-”

“ I know how you must feel Chat. Stuck between being Chat and being your civilian self. Never being how you truly are. I kinda know how that is. And nowi have even more things that need done. Even more presare. Now that Fu’s gone-”

“Wait how do you know about Master Fu?”

OH NO!!! I can’t tell him the truth! So I make once again another lie….

“OH UUUMMM He was a relative…… And um what do you mean by master???”

“Oh um you didn’t know? He was the guardian of the Miraculouses.”

Oh non now what do i say??!!!! UUUUUMMMMMMM

“Oh yeah Ladybug came by and said that he was the um Guardian of the Miraculouses. She said that he lost his memory and stuff. She asked if he had given me any cause she was the new Guardian…”

Chat nods his head slowly and walks up to me. He’s so close I can smell his breath. Smells like…. Mint??

“Are you lying?”

“UM NO WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT THIS IT’S NOT LIKE I WOULDBE LADYBUG OR SOMETHING???!!!!!! HAHA”

I see an evil smile come up his face. Oh my god did he really…

“Jk Mari i believe you.”

Phew. I let out a breath that I didn't think I was holding in. I wonder how Master Fu was doing?

“ I lost My mother not so long ago….. She-” Chat starts to cry”She was always there for me. When i got hurt she would pick me up bridal style and takeme to the closest place that she could deal with where I was hurt….”

I look into Chats eyes. I can see his sadness. I look up to him.. And give him a tight hug.

“ When I lost Fu i didn’t knowwhat to do… But when you lost your mom you must have been devastated and had no idea what to do…. If i lost my mama or papa i would have never come out of my room… Im so sorry Chaton.”

Then I started crying too. I remember what mama and papa would do whenever I was sad, so it may help chat to make him happy for a bit. I got out my phone and put on “Shake It Off” By Taylor Swift. I spon Chat around and we danced. Then came my favorite part of the song. My and Chat sang it together.

“MY EX BOYFRIENDS NEW GIRLFRIENDS SHE LIKE OMG BUT IM JUST GONNA SHAKE IT AND TO THE FELLA OVER THERE WITH THE REALLY GOOD HAIR WON’T YOU COME OVER HERE SO WE CAN SHAKE,SHAKE,SHAKE!”

And I hit the note perfectly

“Yeah OH!”

Chat looks at me. He smiles and we dance again.

“Wow you're a good singer!”

“You too!”

We continue dancing. And for our last move I dip Chaton low to the ground. He has a confused look on his face. Then I drop him. First were shocked then we start laughing.

“Thank you Mari, that is exactly what I needed.”

“ No problem Chat!”

He gets his baton out ready to leave. I grab his hand before he jumps.

“Chat….”

“Yes Mari?”

I go on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

“ You can come to me anytime”

He smiles and nods. He extends his baton and jumps away. I go into my room. Tikki comes up to me.

“ Did you have a dance party without me?”

She’s smiling and i can’t help but blush a little.

“Well look at the time *Fake yawn* Guess i should go to sleep!”

Tikki laughs and comes to my pillow.

“Well find out what to do with the box later. Goodnight Marinette.”  
“Night Tikki”

But before i truly fell asleep i couldn’t help but wonder about what Chat would do about his dad….and his mother…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aukma Attack An agruement and a sleepover

Today's akuma attack was a hard one. They called themselves The Intruder.

“ My Love found out my secret and laughed at me, so now EVERYONE WILL KNOW YOURS!!!”

OH NO. WHAT IF EVERYONE FINDS OUT IM MARINETTE!!!!!!???????? I got to find the Akuma and Fast!!! Chat Noir comes up to me. I rember last night. Oh how fun that wa-NO I GOTTA GET THE AKUMA!! But where could it be???

“Hi Bugga-”

“SSSSSSHHHHHUUUUUUU! I’m trying to find where the akuma is.”

I look at their outfit. I see that they hold a sketchbook and their drawing…. People?? I watch her draw someone nearby and the person shouts,

“ When i'm alone i dress up as Ladybug and Fight my dog!!!!”

That must be where the akuma is. But she has to be looking at the person to draw them! Ok now its time to bring out my….

“LUCKY CHARM!!!!!”

A piece of cloth drops down from the sky. I look around. Ok. I tell Chat what to do and he nods. He sneaks around behind The Intruder. I run up infront of The Inturder.

“ Hey Intruder I bet you won’t find out my secret!!”

“Well boho you Ladbug cause i just did!”

I can feel my body ready to spit out the truth. My identity is at risk! But the truth must always came out….

“ I THINK CHAT’S PUN ARE KINDA FUNNY!”

I hold my hand against my mouth. Behind The Intruder I see Chat trying so hard not to laugh.

“ WHAT THAT SHOULD HAVE BROT OUT YOUR IDENTTITIE!!!”

“ Sorry to burst your bubble But it didn’t sooooo…….”

I run past her and put the cloth over her face and tie it.

“CHAT NOIR NOW!”

I hear chat yell his magic words now.

“CATACLYSM!!”

He grabs her notebook and distros it.

“No more evil doing for you little akuma. TIME TO DEEVILIZE!!!”

I capture it and purify it.

“By by little butterfly.”

I throw my lucky charm in the air. I see Chat looking at me. I blush and slowly run away saying

“ OH LOOK IM ABOUT TO TRANSFORM BACK CAN’T LET THAT HAPPEN GTG BYE!!!!”

I get out my yoyo and swing back to my balcony and into my room. Now the miracle box…

I get out my notebook to write down ideas. The only thing i got on the paper was “Ideas what to do with the box” UGGGHHHH Why was it so hard!? Then I hear a knock on my window. And its get readyyyyyyyyy CHAT NOIR!!!! What does he want its like almost 10:00pm Now?? I see him pointing up to the balcony. I get up and put away my pencil and notebook. I go up to they balcony and look around. Um…. wheres Chat???

“Chaton Where are you? This is not funny. Where are you?”

I hear something behind me. I turn around and gasp. Chat leaps up from the top and lands right on me. I can feel my face going hot.

“Chat what are yo-”

He gives me a smile and starts to tickle me. I started laughing so hard.

“Chaton s-stop i-it!!!”

I try to push him away but he keeps tickling me. My chest starts to hurt from laughing so much.

“Chat PLEASE S-stop its t-to much!!!”

“No way Mari this is way to fun!!”

Ok then….

“ Ok Chat YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!”

I wrap my body around him my legs his waist, my arms his head. He stops. I smile.

“ Now this will be fun!”

I filp Chat over so now im on top of him. I get my hands up and Chat Gasps.

“You Wouldn’t dare!!!”  
“Oh Yes i would!”

I start tickling him even more and faster then he did me. I can here his laughter way more then I heard mine.

“M-mari please I can’t take it anymore!!”

“ Ok fine since im a nice person i’ll stop*For now ;)*”

“What was the last thing you said?”

“Nothing!”

I get up and help Chat up to. We walk over to my balcony and just stare at the stars. I look at Chat and he looks at me. I can’t help but stare at those eyes. Those deep big green eyes. Did he always have that twinkl in them??? I wonder how he and his dad are doing. Should I ask???

“How are you and your dad?”

“Oh ummmm were doing…. Just fine.”

I look at Chat knowing thats not the truth. I grab his hands and look up at him.

“You know you can trust me right?”

He nods and looks at the ground.

“ He said he would take me out of school if i disrespected him one more time….”

I start to get angry. What type of father would do that!???!!!! Chat must have it really hard…..

“Oh i wish i could give your dad a piece of my mind. Maybe i would have to teach him how to be a father!!”

“Mari calm-”

“What dad treats his son like that????!!!!!!!!”

“Mari ple-”

“Oh If only i could could-”

Chat grabs my face with his hands and shoves it into his. I feel a light presser against my lips. And something that tastes like….Mint?? I look up at Chat, my eyes wide as sasuaers. Soon Mari feel under his spell. Multiple kisses were made after the first. She put her hands around his neck. She felt him bring his hands done to her breast, but then moved to her waist. Phew. she felt him pull her closer then picked her up so her legs were around his waist. When they pulled away, Mari just wanted more. So before she went back she said six simple words…

“Im in love with someone else….”

“Me to Mari…. Me to”

I offered Chat my handand he took it. I went to go into my room but remembered. Wait… OH NO THE MIRACLE BOX!!!!!!

“UmmmmChat can you wait here really fast?”

“Sure Mari”

I go into my room and pick up the box and shove it into the closet. I go back up and bring Chat down. I show him some of my designs. I rember that I have science homework to do. I ask Chat if he can help me.

“ Sure thing Mari!”

I get out my textbooks. We worked for a couple hours. I got tired and said that i was going to bed.

“Ok I’ll leave so you can sleep.”

He got up and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

“By Princess”

I was half asleep and i grabbed his arm.

“Please stay the night.”

He was probably staring at me.

“Fine”

I told him to come on my bed.

“Good Night Chaton.”

“Night Princess”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari almost gets caught, A little dance and walk to school, Ayla get supisous, and Mari lets all her feeling run out.

“Marinette Are you awake yet its time for school”

“5 more minutes mama”

“Its been 5 more minutes. Now get up. You don’t want me to come up there do you?”

I opened my eyes and I saw Chat, Sleeping right next to me. He was facing the wall so mama couldn’t see him. My body went straight up.

“Im up mama see you at breakfast!”

My mom gose downstairs and i shake Chat (But not hard)

“Chat its the morning you have to go before mama or papa sees you!”

Chat opens his eyes.

“Morning Princess.”

“Chat you gotta go now. You can come back tonight.”  
Chat gets up but before he leaves he kisses my cheek.

“Have fun at school princess”

When he leaves i get dressed for school. After i pack my bag Tikki comes out.

“ Mari what were you thinking he could’ve seen me and your identieti may have been blown!”

“Tikki i sorry but i was so tired i couldn’t think strat. But he’s gone and he didn’t see you correct?”

“Correct”

“Now hide Tikki”

I go downstairs to see Beatiful breakfast. Well i’m eating breakfast theres a knock on the door. I go open it and its Chat Noir.

“Chat Noir? Um what are you doing here?”

“Well i’m gonna walk you to school.”

“And why would you do that?”

“So it’s safer. Your getting targeted more often by akuma victims so i’m taking you to school.”

I look at him.

“Let me say by to mama First.”

I told mama what Chat said. I told her goodbye then me and Chat left. When we got out of the bakery Chat picked me up and Put me on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist.I put my head on his shoulder and pouted.

“Why are you doing this?”

“What dose the princess not like to have fun?”

He has the little evil smile on his face.

“Oh you want fun? I’ll show you fun!”

I get off his back and tell him to get on mine.

“Um… is this safe for you mari?”

“What you scared?!”

I go through his legs from the back and put him on my back. I start running to the school. I see people with there phones out and are taking photos and videos. I looked at Chat. He had his hands up soooo i decided to spin in circles. I went faster and faster.

“WWWHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

Me and Chat start yelling that. When i get dizzyish I look at Chat and he looks at me. We decided to put on a show for the people filming(Which was like everyone now). I get my phone out and play Shake it Off. Me and Chat start doing are dance routine. But soon our favorite part comes and we sing it together.

“MY EX BOYFRIENDS NEW GIRLFRIENDS SHE LIKE OMG BUT IM JUST GONNA SHAKE IT AND TO THE FELLA OVER THERE WITH THE REALLY GOOD HAIR WON’T YOU COME OVER HERE SO WE CAN SHAKE,SHAKE,SHAKE!”

And I once again hit the note perfectly

“YEAH OH!”

Me and Chat finish witht jazz hands. Were breathing really hard. Then suddenly everyone claps.

“Wow Mari that- you were amazing!”

“You to Chaton!”

Now Chat Puts my on his shoulders. I put my head on his as we walk into the school. Chat takes me all the way to my seat.

“Have fun Princess”

He jumps from the open window. I put my head on the desk. I’m still breathing hard. My hearts thumping REALLY fast and loud. It was probably just from the dancing and caring Chat. Ayla walks in and sits next to me.

“Girl what was that?!”

“What was what?”

“You and Chat Noir!!! What was going on with the piggybacks and shoulders rides and the dancing!!!???”

“Chat said it would be safer for me with an superhero to take me to school cause I keep getting targeted by akumas.”

Ayla nods with a smile on her face and shows my the pictures she took. I look at them.

“What??”

“Girl both you AND Chat were blushing. REALLY HARD!!!!!”

“That was cause we were tired. Plus you know im in love with Adrien…”

“Ok girl but all I need is just a little more proof THEN I can tell you the truth!!!”

“Keep telling yourself that cause there ain’t gonna be any proof.”

Ms.Buiste starts class.

“This isn’t over.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

I get my tray of food and go sit down with Ayla. She’s still trying to get more proof that me and Chat like each other.

“Ayla what are you doing???”

“I’m Looking at all the pics and vids i have of you and Chat Noir.”

I smack my hand on my head. When will she ever stop????!!!! Just then Chat comes out of nowhere and sits by me eating a sandwich.

“AHHHH”

Chat looks at me and chokes on his sandwich from laughing.

“Its ok princess. It’s just me”

I try to do the X sign with me hands But Aylas mind was already moving.

“HA! He even gave you a nickname! All couples give each other nicknames! So Mari Whats Chat Noirs nickname?!”

I can feel my face hot red. Chat looks like he’s a tomato.

“Um What do you mean??”

“Ayla thinks we like each other but she needs more evidence. And she won’t stop going on about it!!!”

Chat looks from me to Ayla and back and fourth a bit more. He starts laughing again.

“Ayla Me and Mari are not in a relationship. We like Different people. We both now that.”

Ayla nods her head. I don't think she is convinced. Then I feel someone holding my hand. I look and see its Chat. When Ayla isn’t looking He winks at her and goes back to eating his sandwich. After a bit the lunch bell rings. Chat lets go of her hand and gets up.

“I better be going. Bye Princess”

“Bye Chaton”

Ayla looks at Marinette smiling.  
“WHAT!?”

“Girl stop pretending!!!”

“I do not like him Ayla!!”

When they were walking back to class she couldn’t help but know that Ayla was right. I Liked Chat Noir…

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Todays Akuma attack was hard. So I had to bring in Rena Rouge and Carapace. I couldn’t get Queen Bee cause i was not gonna give it to Chloe.

AFTER THE AKUMA ATTACK

Right after the akuma attack I raced to my room. I got the box marked ADRIEN PICTURES and pulled out the miracule box. I put the Fox and Turtle back. But before I put the Turtle I stare at it and start to cry. Why did Master Fu have to forget everything. I know it was for the safety of ever Miraculous holder but I don’t know what to do sometimes. Tikki comes up to me and starts to strok my hair with her tiny hand.

“It’ll be ok Mari. I believe in you. All the heroes do to.”

“But Tikki what if i mess something up? W-what if i hurt Chat? Everyone relies on me. When i’m Ladybug when i’m Marinette. Its to much sometimes! And n-now i’m starting to feel different things about Chat. Even Ayla sees I like him Tikki! But I still have feelings for Adrien…… What do I do?”

I start to sob. Wishing Master Fu were here. He always knew what to say. What to do. I curl up in a ball still holding the Turtle Miraculous. I put it on to bring Waz out. I do it from time to time cause he was always out with Master Fu.

“Hello Marinette”

“Hey Waz. Tikki why don’t you and Waz hangout together?”

“Sure Marinette!”

Well Tikki and Waz are playing so I decided to work on my designs. After I did my sketches, I started sewing them. After I finished the first 2 I was started on my third. The thing that i didn’t know tell later was that Chat Noir saw the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired when I wrote this so.. YEP. Follow my reddit at MeMyselfandI7890


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Caht go to the school dance, Chloe pisses Mari off, candle light dinner, Chat gets himself a girlfriend.

I was doing my designs well Wazz and Tikki were playing. A paper airplane came through my window. Tikki went to pick it up and she gave it so me. I read it. I shake my head with a grin on my face.

“Hey I’m gonna go out to the terrace.”

“Ok Marinette! Me and Wazz will stay in here.”

I go out to my terrace. I see Chat Noir there in a suit. He looks at me with so much kindness.

“Hello Princess.”

“Chaton what are you doing?”

“Were going to a dance didn’t you know???”

He’s smiling again. The smile that makes it so you can’t look away. I smile back at him.

“Let me go get dressed then.”

I go into my bedroom.

“Wazz i’m going to a dance with Chat Noir and i have to change. Say bye to Tikki and Tikki say bye to Wazz”

They both said bye and I put him back into the box. I asked Tikki to help me get dressed. When I finished I was wearing a Ladybug gown. The top was black and from waist down was ladybug spots. My hair was done in a high ponytail wrapped in a red ribbon.

“Night Tikki!!”

“Have fun Mari!”

I go back out and show Chat my dress. His mouth drops open a bit. I can see him blushing.

“You Look Beatiful Mari….”

“Thanks”

My face felt kinda red to. Chat came up to me and picked me up bridal style. I put my head on his chest.

“Hold on Mari.”

“It’s ok I trust you Chaton.”

I feel the air against my face. When I get to the dance I noticed it was at my school. OH NO!!!! I forgot that today was the day of the spring dance. Well I’m here now so i may as well enjoy it. Chat puts me down. I look at him and take his hand. He looks at me and smiles. He squeezes my hand. I hide are joined hands inbetween my dress and his suit so Ayla dosen’t say anything else about me and Chat. We walk into it.

“Wow”

I drag Chat around tell I find Ayla and Nino. There sitting at a table. I rember I designed Aylas dress. It kinda looks like mine but instead of ladybug spots it’s an orange fading into a white.

“Girl You look good. And lemme guess you made that one to.”  
“Yep OH and Nino Chat, Chat Nino!”

“Sup man.”

“Not much you know?”

Well Chat and Nino talk me and Ayla talk.

“So you and Chat?!”

I feel myself blush.

“ He was at my balcony i didn’t know he was taking me so i just got dressed and went with him! Honestly NOTHING is going on between us!”

“Yeah right i almost have everything I need!!”

I shake my head and Ayla laughs. Ayla and Nino go to dance.

“I have to use the restroom.”

“Okay Chat.”

Well Chat is using the bathroom and Ayla and Nino are dancing, I go to get some punch. Someone taps me on the shoulder.

“Oh look its Miss Marinette-Cry baby-Cheng.”

“Nice to see you, Chloe.”

“So who’d you come to the dance with. Yourself!?”

“Actually-”  
“You probably couldn’t get a date cause your stupidand ugly!”

I feel my face go red with angry. I can’t believe Chloe had to come. Me and Chloe have been rivals since middle school. I look at Chloe. I can feel my eyes tearing up as she sends me more insults. Then I blow….

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I spin around and practically shot at Chloe.

“You wanna know something Chloe. Your just a mean ruthless being. You only care about yourself and you use Sabrina for a slave!”

I point from Chloe to Sabrina. I keep talking and the music comes to a stop.

“Now I know why Ladybug Stopped giving you the Bee miraculous. Cause she finally saw that you were a terabil person and don’t deserve a miraculous!!!!”

“At least I got a miraculous Dupain-Cheng! I don’t see you with a miraculous. Only The BEST get the bee miraculous. So that’s why I got it and YOU didn’t! Your just USELESS. NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU.”

I can’t take her anymore. I set down my punch and slap her face.

“WHY YOU-”

“IM DONE WITH YOU CHLOE. EVERYONE IS. SO IF YOU WANNA KEEP TREATING EVERYONE LIKE DIRT AND SLAVES THEN YOU CAN LEAVE.”

“MY FATHER WILL HEAR OF THIS DUPAIN-CHENG!”

“I hope he does…”

I pick up my purse and run out crying.

“Tikki Spot On”

I get out my yoyo, and swing to a rooftop.

“Spots Off”

I look at Tikki. I feel the tears burn my face.

“Shes right you know. I’m stupid and ugly. I can’t even think straight i’m so clumsy. Like she said. I-I’m useless….”

“Marinette your an amazing girl! Chloe was just trying to get in your head.”

I look at Tikki and smile. She smiles back then quickly goes in my ponytail. I hear steps behind.

“What are you doing Chat? You should go enjoy the dance.”

Chat walks around and sits down in front of me. He grabs my cheeks and looks me in the eyes.

“Mari I just want you to enjoy the dance. I wanted to have fun with you. Maybe even do a slow dance??”

My eyes grow a bit. Instead of pushing him away, I grab his arms that are on my face and pull him into mine. With my eyes closed I don’t see his reaction, I just know that it went on for a couple of seconds. I looked at Chat. He was smiling. He picks me up once again bridal style.

“Lets go dance Princess.”

I put my head on his shoulder and we go back to the dance. He puts me down and we walk into the dance. Ayla comes up to me smiling.

“We are so talking tomorrow girl!”

I nod with a confuzzed face. Um what did she mean????! My favorite song comes on and Chat offers to dance. I take his hand and we dance

\-------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER THE DANCE

Before me and Chat leave the dance, we help clean up. Chloe was the first person to leave. I wonder why :) Once were done cleaning up Me,Chat,Ayla,and Nino say bye to each other. Ayla whispers in my ear.

“ Call me later girl”

I nod aa Nino and Ayla go into a taxi. They wave by and leave. I look at Chat. He looks at me. I take his hand and squeeze it.

“Do you want to see my surprise?!”

“What surprise? Is this another silly joke Chaton?!”

He shakes his head.

“Trust me Princess. Would I lie to you?”

I shake my head. For the third time, Chat picks me up bridal style.  
“Close your eyes”

I close my eyes. I trust him. I can feel Tikki moving in my ponytail. When we get to where ever, Chat sets me down.

“Keep your eyes shut Princess. And….. Open!”

I open my eyes to see a candle light terrace. I gasp. This is th same one Chat took me to when La-I didn’t show up…

“Oh Chaton its…. Beautiful!”

“I knew you would like it.”

I see a picnic basket and we sit down. Well i’m eating i can’t help but look in Chats eyes. Those large green eyes…. I lean in for another kiss. Chat holds his hand up.

“But Cha-”

“I needed to finish eating!”

He returns the kiss that he missed. After we finish dinner, he takes us to get Andres Ice Cream. We eat the Ice cream in silence. When were done Chat takes me back to my terrace. When we get there Chat turns around and gets something out of his pocket.

“Chaton… What are you doing!?”

He turns around with a rose in his hand. My eyes go big. Chat walks up to me. Are faces are inches away from mine.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Your the most amazing girl i know. You make me feel so much emotions. And I want you to be mine and nobody elses. Mari will you be my girlfriend?!”

I look at Chat. I decided that it’s my turn to pull alittle joke on him. :)

“Well I don’t know…. Your not really my type.”

Chats face looks kinda said. I start laughing.

“Um… Mari why are you laughing??”

“C-Cause I-I Chat Yeah I-I’ll be you g-girlfriend!”

“Ok Mari you can stop laughing now….”

“Ok ok ok.”

I kiss Chats cheek.

“Come on. You can stay the night with me tonight.”

I bring Chat into my room. He looks around it.

“I’m gonna go change into my Pajamas. Make yourself at home.”

I grab my clothes and go change. When I come out I see Chat staring at the picture of Me, Ayla, Nino, and Adrien. Its hanging on the lights I put up. I rember that time. I brought my polaroid camera when we went to Jagged Stones Concert. I grab some pjs I made. I hand them over to Chat.

“Ummm Mari?”

“Yes Chat?”

“My mask..”

Oh ummmmm. What do I do bout that. I grab some black fabric and sow a mask.

“Here. Go change in my bathroom.”

He takes the mask and changes. When he comes out he’s wearing green and black pjs. In the middle of the shirt is a green paw print. I see him strick a pose.

“Oh my! I wonder who made those clothes!”

“Well i happen to know the artist!”

“OH PLEASE GET ME AN INTERVEIW!!!!”

We start laughing(I don’t know why though-.-) I ask Chat for help on my homework again. He agrees to help.

“Anything for you Puuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrincess!”

Me and Chat stay up late doing the homework. Bye the time we put it away its 1:00am. I grab Chat and pull himup to my bed. We lay down and go to sleep.

“Night Chaton.”

Chat kisses my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayla gets an interview


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and Marinette talk, Chat ALMOST get revealed, A little playful activities with sundaes, Another sleepover, Lila Lies and Mari tells her off, MariChat date, and A LOT of pictures are taken.

“Girl are you up yet your gonna be late for school. Mari?”

I’m barely awake. I sit up and look down.OH SHEEZ. CHAT AND I…. Then i rember. I told Chat he could stay the night. He’s in civilian form right now.  
“Mari whos in the bed with you!?”

I see a grin on Aylas face. I grab a pillow and shove it over Chat and lay on the pillow(That is on top of Chat).

“Mari I know it’s Chat Noir.Get off of him now.”

“Ok but be quiet. I’m surprised that the whole pillow and me sitting on it didn’t wake him up…”

I come down and me and Ayla sit on the small bed in my room. I look over in the corner to see Plagg and Tikki sleeping together.

“Girl how long has this been happening!?”

I tell Ayla everything aout me and Chat. The times he came over. The times we kissed… And the time he asked me to be his girlfriend.

“See I told you that you two likedeach other. And your even dating!!”

I give Ayla my strat face.

“You can’t tell anyone about me and Chat. ANYONE. You got it.”

“Yeah Yeah I know. But can I at least tell Nino. I mean we are dating.”

“Wel yeah only You, Me, Nino, and Chat can know. NOBODY ELSE.”

Ayla still has the gleam in her eyes from knowing she was right. I hate when she’s right. Which is most of the time. I hear something coming from my bed. I hold my finger up to Ayla. She stpos talking about me and Chat. I go up to my bed to see Chat shivering and Whimpering. I run my fingers through his hair.

“It’s ok Kitty. It’s ok.”

After Chat calms down i go back to Ayla.

“Wait why didn’’t I ask this first! Do you know his identity?!”

“NO! Even if I did i couldn’t tell you! And you know that!”

“Oh yeah…. Well since your dating shouldn’t you know??”

“Ayla you don’t know how bad I want to know who Chat really is. But I can’t…”

I hear a groan and Chat sits up. He rubs his face.

“Morning Princess.”  
“Chat Ayla is here…”

He looks at us. I look at his mask and see it’s about to fall off. I cover mine and Aylas eyes right before it falls off.

“Ummmm. Chat Your mask fell…”

I here some noises.

“Ok its back on now.”

I uncover my eyes first just incase. Then I uncover Aylas.

“I got to get ready for school.”

“Aw man but Princess, I wanted to stay longer..:(“

“Chat you can walk me but you need to go get dressed to.”

“What about the pajamas?”

“Keep them. I don’t need them andthey fit you well.”

Chat gives me a kiss on the lips.

“Plagg Claws Out”

Instead of the pajamas he’s in his Cat suit. He jumps through my window and is gone. I look at Ayla. And she’s once again smiling. I slap my forehead.

“Help me pick out an outfit.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I met Chat outside the bakery. Ayla went ahead to school so me and Chat could have alone time. I take Chat's hand. He looks at my outfit. Today I changed it up a bit. I put on a red crop top with ripped jean shorts. I have my new white and black checkerboard vans on.

“Wow Purrincess. You look Like the Cat Meow!”

“Thank you Kitty.”

Before I left I made sure that Tikki had here cookies with her.

I rember the last time me and Chat walked to school. The dancing, The piggyback ride, and The shoulder ride. I think its my turn to give Chat the shoulder ride. I pick him up and set him on my shoulders.

“Has my Purrincess been working out?!”

“Oh you wish Kitty!”

We walk to school and I put him down.

“See you tonight Princess.”

He whispers in my ear. Then jumps away…

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I wait on my balcony for Chat. Tikki and Wayzz are playing downstairs. Chat comes behind me and hugs me.

“Chat it wasn’t that long!!”

“It felt like years for me Princess.”

“Well your here now. Everything is fine.”

I lean in for a kiss. Chat lifts up a bag after.

“Whats in it?”

“Were gonna make sundaes.”

“Hmm I could go for one right now!”

We sit and get the ice cream and toppings out. I go get bowls and spoons. I get a scoop of ice cream. After I put my toppings on I keep the whipped cream in my hand. I walk around Chat and make a plate on his head. I come in front of him smiling. He has a surprised look on his face.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“I don’t know but its funny!”

“Oh yeah lets see how funny it is when your the one wearing the whipped cream!”

Chat grabs it out of my hand and starts chasing me.

“PLEASE SHOW MERCY!!!”

“NO WAY!!”

A minute later Chats on top of me. He opens the whipped cream bottle slowly. I’m laughing so hard that it’s hard to breathe and laugh and talk.

“P-Please s-show mer-rcy!”

He shakes his head. Instead if putting it on my head/hair, He puts it all over my face. I have to stop laughing if I don’t wanna choke. I When he’s done I whip my eyes to see him laughing.

“Here I’ll help.”

He starts licking my face off. I feel the blush heating up my face. I don’t tll him to stop cause i’m to tired from laughing and running. When he’s done he gets off me.

“Now it’s my turn to help you Chaton.”

I go into my room first and look at Tikki and Wayzz. Tikki takes Wayzz arm and hides. I pull Chat into my room then into my bathroom. I get my chair from my room and take it into the bathroom.

“Sit and lean your head bake so it’s in the sink.”

He does what I tell him to. I grab the shampoo and turn on the sink. I wash out the whipped cream and start putting shampoo and conditioner in. I rub all around his head. I hear him start purring and I pull my hands away.

“No please keep going. It feels good.”

I put my hands back on his head and start to littly scratch his head. His purring gets louder. I pull my hands away.

“Done!”

I get him a towel and start to dry it. He purrs again. I go up to his ear.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah it feels relaxing.”

I continue to scratch his head with the towel. His purrs once again deepens. I tell him to come up to my bed and we lay down by each other. I star to scratch his head once more. I feel his purrs vibrating my chest. I lean into him. The world suddenly felt like it was me and Chat. Nobody else. Our two bodys as one…. I start to fall asleep, hugging Chat close.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up see my face in Chat chest. He’s shaking me.

“What is it?”

“I have to go before it gets to late Princess.”

“Ok i’ll see you out.”

I walk Chat up to the balcony. Before he leaves I give him a long kiss. I pull away and we wave goodbye. I go back down and change into my pajamas. I put Wayzz away before I go to bed.

“Night Tikki.”

“Night Marinette.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

This morning Chat didn’t walk me to school. I decided to change my outfit though. Today I weared a long green hoodie with my white sneakers and booty shorts. I grab my bag and walk out the door. When I go into the school everyone is whispering. I hear that there talking about…. Me?? I go up to Ayla.

“Why are people talking about me?”

“Didn’t you see? Lila sent everyone a picture of you and Chat Noir kissing. She saying that you kissed her boyfriend.”

“WHAT!?”

“Yeah. But now I know she’s a liar. Like you said. Cause you and Chat are dating.”

All the blood in my body gets hotter. I clinchmy fists.

“Well I think she needs to know who Chat is REALLY dating. Where is she?”

“In the classroom…”

I walk up to the class room, and go strat to Lila. I grab her shoulders and turn her around.

“Marinette! Your here early.”

“Stop playing nice Lila. I know what you did. And Chat Noir isn’t your boyfriend. HE’S MINE.”

“Yeah cause you stoll him fro-”

“I DID NOT STEALL HIM FROM YOU! WE FELL IN LOVE AND STARTED DATING. SO YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND STOP LIEING!!”

Lila Has a surprised look on her face. I look around the room. Everyone does. I go to my seat and sit down right as Ms Bustie comes in.

“Students please sit down and turn to chapter 17.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day people keep asking me questions about Me and Chat Noir.

“Are you really dating?”

“When did you start dating?”

“Why did Lila say she was dating Chat Noir?”

“All of you get away!”

I look and see Chat Noir. People keep asking questions. Chat picks me up and puts me on his back. He jumps and goes to the Eiffel Tower. He takes me to the top where nobody can get to.

“Wow what was that about?”

“Lila said that I stoll you from her and kissed you her boyfriend. I flipped and told her that me and you were dating cause we fell in love..”

I see his face straigton.

“Lila. All she does is lie for attention.”

“Yeah but now we can go public I guess??”

“Yeah I guess.”

We look at each other and smile.

“Can you take me to my house?”

“Anything for you Princess.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Chat I think we should tell my parents.”

“Your right Mari. I mean they are your parents.”

“Do-Do your dad know your dating?”

“No. He never asks me stuff about my life..”

I hug Chat.

“Lets go tell your parents now.”

I go downstairs and explain everything to mama and papa.

“It’s Ok hunny. We already know.”

“WHAT!?”

“Well we’ve known Chat Noir has been coming since he took you to school.”

“Oh so your ok? With me and Chat dating?”

“Yes were ok with you to dating.”

I grab Chats hand and take him back to my room.

“I didn’t think they knew…”

“I mean my parents can be kinda nosy… But since were gonna go public we should go on a date tomorrow. I mean if you want…”

“Princess it wouldn’t make me happier.”

I kiss his cheek.

“Then let's start planning.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I’m getting ready when Tikki asks if she can help.

“Yeah do you think you can zip up my dress?”

“Sure Mari!”

My outfit is my sleeveless shirt, ripped jeans, and white Vans. My hair is down and straight. I hear a knock on my window. I look to see Chat there. I jester him to come in.

“Hey Princess you look beautiful.”

I blush. I hand Chat a sweatshirt, jeans, shoes, and the mask I made him.

“Here you can change into these.”

Chat takes the clothes and gose in the bathroom.

“Claws In.”

A minute later he comes out.

“Wow you look nice.”

He takes my hand.

“Lets go.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Chat are waiting in line at the movies. Hand in hand. People around us are taking photos.

“Is it always like this?”

“No. Ladybug is the one usually being mobed by phones.”

I put my head on his shoulder. I guess thats true. I’m the one who is picture famous. Chat looks down at me and smiles. He kisses my cheek.

“Don’t worry. I’m fine with the picture though.”

“Me too.”

We walk into the movies and sit at a table well we wait.

“I’m go bye us some food ok?”

“Ok Chat.”

I see Chat coming back with a big popcorn and big drink and a bag.

“Um… Chat whats in the bag?”

“Candy!!”

I look into the bag. He bought every kind of candy they had.

“Really Chaton?”

“What?!”

I sigh and grab the drink and sip it.

“Pepsi. Nice.”

I take the drink and bag. Chat picks up the popcorn and starts eating some. 5 minutes later we hear our movie room be called. I take Chat hand.

“Let go.”

Half way through the movie I fall asleep on Chats chest. I feel him stroking my hair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to flashing cameras. The movie is over but it seems people have noticated me and Chat laying on each other. I grab the popcorn drink and bag as Chat trys to get us through the crowd we had made. We run out of the theater breathing hard.

“Well I never thought it would wake up from a nap by camera flashes.”

“Same. I think we should get you home.”

“I agree.”

“Umm do you want me to take the popcorn?”

“No it’s ok. Unless you want it then sure.”

Chat looks at the popcorn.

“Maybe just one more bite”

I give Chat the popcorn. As he sticks his head in and eats some I put down the bad and drinks.

“Mari wha-”

I kiss Chat on the lips. Neither of us let go for a long time. I put my hands on Chats head and push it more into mine. The one kisses turns into multiple and those multiple deepen. We pull away from each other to breath. Cameras are flashing everywhere. People are taking Pictures and mauve videos.

“Ok yep time to go.”

I pick up the bag and Pepsi and we run back to my house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for the date.”

“No problem Princess. I loved it.”

We both lean in for another kiss. I feel his hands on my waist, pulling my body closer to his.

“Plagg Claws Out.”

I open my eyes and see Chat in his costume once again.

“Bye Chaton.”

“Goodbye Princess.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MariChat gets Hashtaged, The interveiw is now here, Mari wants to tell Chat her secret, MariChat date, Chat already knows.

Half an hour after Chat left Ayla comes running in my room.

“What is it Ayla?”

“Girl you need to look on Instagram. NOW!”

I get out my phone and open Instagram. I look in the corner of my phone. WOW. a lot of people tagged me. I hit the first post. I see a picture of me and Chat at the movies when we both fell asleep. Under it said “So cute!#MariChatForever”

I look at the next post and the next tell I’ve seen all of them. There pictures of me and Chat asleep. Theres also Videos and Pictures posted of me and Chat kissing outside the theater.

“Girl you’ve gone internet famous!!”

“I-I guess I have.”

“Can I do an interview of you and Chat Noir for the Ladyblog. I’ll be the first person to interview the new famous couple!”

“Aperantley people call us MariChat??”

“OMG THAT IS LIKE THE BEST COUPLE NAME EVER!!!”

“About the interview I’ll have to ask Chat first.”

“Ask him tonight and if he says yes then I’ll see you two tomorrow morning here. Text me his answer. K girl!?”

“K Ayla.”

Ayla leaves my room and Tikki comes out.

“Wow Marinette. You and Chat Noir have gone internet famous! That must be fun!”

“Yeah I guess I mean it only happened today so it will probably be just for today. Something new will probably be the new best thing tomorrow.”

“Can me and Wayzz play together again?”

“Sure Tikki.”

I go get the miracle box out.

“Wayzz Tikki wanted to know if you guys wanted to play?”

“Sure!”

I let Wayzz and Tikki play as I scrolled through my Tik Tok and Snapchat. Then my brain stopped. I would have to ask Tikki if it was ok with her before I did anything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I go out and see Chat on my terrace. I hug him tight.”

“Hello Princess.”

“Chat Ayla wants to know if she can interview us tomorrow morning on my balcony.”

“Sure Princess. I’ll only do it if you want to.”

“Ok I’ll text Ayla now.”

After I texted Ayla I kissed Chat.

“I better go to bed now.”

“Goodnight Princess.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Before I fell asleep I talked with Tikki.

“Tikki I think I should tell Chat i’m Ladybug.”

“But Mari you can. It’s against the rules Master Fu made.”

“Well i’m the new guardian. So can’t I make and change the rules?”

“Yes I guess you can Mari. But…. if you tell him that may change how he sees you.”

“Well he fell for Ladybug AND Marinette. Right?”

“Well your right about how he fell for you.”

“So it’s final, I’ll tell Chat i’m Ladybug tomorrow.”

“Good luck Marinette.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dismorning Chat and Ayla came over early. Ayla told us some questions she wanted to ask to make sure were comforable. All the questions we agreed to. Chat sat on my chair.

“Come on Princess. You know I don’t bite.”

I go and sit on Chat lap. I move around tell im comfortable. I lay my head on his chest.

“Were ready.”

“Oki’m starting in 3, 2, 1. Welcome back my Ladybugs. Today I will be interviewing the new famous couple of Paris! Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chat Noir. Ok on with the questions! First questions. How long have you been dating?”

“I can say Me and my Purrincess have been together for at least 2 months now.”

“Ok! Next Question. Have you to had any sex before?”

“No. Me and Chat are not even close to wanting to have it anyway.”

“Next question…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“And CUT!”

I kiss Chat.

“Nice job Chaton.”

“You to Princess.”

“Ok ok you to, stop with all the gooy love. I’m posting this right now. Thank you to!”

“No Problem Ayla. It was nice to see you again.”

“You to Chat Noir. Bye”

“Bye Ayla!”

I hug Ayla and she leaves.

“Chat I-I need to tell you something…”

“Tell meon our date tonight Princess.”

“A date? And you didn’t even tell me?!”

“Well it was supposed to be a secret.”

I heard that before. So many times…. I kiss Chat.

“What time?”

“Is 8 ok?”

“Anytime that i’m with you is ok. Send me the location.”

“Ok Princess.”

Chat kisses me and then jumps away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“He said to tell him at our date tonight.”

“Well then you have time to prepare Marinette! Where are you guys going?”

“Were going to a restaurant.”

“Let me help you get dressed.”

“Ok Tikki. This time you can pick the dress!”

“Yeah!”

Tikki gose to my closet. She pulls out a blue line scoop floor length chiffon dress.

“This ones nice.”

“Then i’ll wear it!”

I slip on the dress and Tikki zips it up. I go do my makeup as Tikki does my hair in a high bun.

“You look beautiful Marinette!”

Tikki’s flying around the room.

“Ok calm down! Now that i’m ready, it’s time to think of how to tell Chat i’m Ladybug.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Finally Tikki. It’s time. Tikki Spots On!”

Now that i’m in my Ladybug form I swing a block away from the restaurant and go to an alley.

“Spots Off”

I walk out of the alley and into the restaurant.

“Is Chat Noir here yet? Or is there a reservation for him and me.

“Chat Noir made a reservation. Whats your name?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Right this way mam’a.”

I follow the dude to a table with Chat at it.

“Hello Princess.”

“Hello Chaton.”

“I already ordered.”

“What did you get me?”

“Your favorite. Ratatouille.”

“You really do know me.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Your my Purrrinces!”

I wish I could lean into Chats chest. His warm hot chest. 10 minutes of talking our food comes.

“Thank You!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

As Me and Chat are walking out I pick now to tell him. I grab his shoulders and spin him around.

“Chaton.”

“Yes Princess?”

“Can I tell you something now.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot you wanted to talk.”

“Before I tell you can we go somewhere more private?”

“Sure Mari.”

I grab his arm and pull him into the alley I used to detransform.

“Ok you promise that if I tell you this it-it won’t affect our relatsinship.”

“Of course Mari. Nothing could affect how I feel about you.”

Before I tell him I kiss him. I sigh.

“Ok Chaton I-...”

“You?”

“I’m Ladybug…..”

“Oh I know.”

“WHAT??!!!”

“Yeah I came to see you and saw you with the miracle box. I saw you crying. You don’t know how muchI wanted to hug you and say it’s ok. How much I wanted to say I Love You...”

“Oh Chat..”

I feel tears in my eyes. I hug Chat. He did love me for both of my sides.

“Do you want me to tell you who I am?”

“When your ready Chaton. Tell me when your ready……

\-------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat leaves for a bit ad Plagg goes to Mari, Mari confronts Adrien, and Hawkmoth and Mayura gets defeated.

Today I was late to school. Chat didn’t pick me up today either. I haven’t seen him all day. I was waiting out on my terrace from 3:00pm to 12:00am.

“Mari I’m sure he’ll come tomorrow!”

“Your right Tikki. It’s late anyway.”

I walk down into my room but before I go in fully I turn around to look. I tear comes down my face. Did-did I do something wrong? Or was it when I told him I was Ladybug? Wait he already knew. I sigh. My face is filled with tears now.

“I hope he’s ok..”

“Marinette you need to sleep. You can cheek in the morning if he’s there.”

“Ok Tikki. Goodnight…”

“Goodnight Mari.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I feel Tikki pushing my cheek.

“Marinette wake up.”

“What is it Tikki? It’s….. 5:30 in the morning???”

“I-I found someone….”

“Who is it?”

I see something fly in the air.

“Hello. You must be Marinette. My kid would never stop talking about you.”

I opened my eyes a bit wider. Then rubbed them. It couldn’t be..

“Plagg?”

I feel my ears water.

“Is-is Chat Noir ok? Where is he? Why are you here?”

“Yeah Chat is ok. I can’t answer the other questions though.”

My face is flooded with tears now.

“Why can’t you tell me?! PLEASE PLAGG TELL ME!!!!”

I see Plagg look at the ground.

“Look kid all I can say is that he’s safe. He said whatever I do don’t tell anyone what happened. He said to take the ring to you. He said you’d keep it safe…”

“Why doesn’t he want me to know?!”

“I can’t say….”

“Marinette go back to sleep. I’m sorry about Chat. But we can’t do anything.”

I lay down. Tikki said we can’t do anything… Well I’ll do something.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Ayla ran up to me.

“Mari whats wrong??!! You look like a hot mess!”

“It-”

I choke on a sob and fall into Aylas arms.

“C-chat. Its Ch-at. I-I don’t know w-here he i-s..”

Ayla started stroking my hair.

“Oh honey. It’ll be ok. Someone will have to see Chat. Wecan make posters?”

I nod my head, too tired to talk. After school I start drawing posters of Chat. We start copying them and go out to town. We put them everywhere. Where could that cat be?!

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been four months since anyone have seen Chat. It’s hard fighting akumas by myself and I can’t use both the Black Cat and Laybug miraculous cause its to dangerous. Usually I’ve been getting Rena Rouge and Carapace. Sometime I get other Miraculouses and unify them with the Ladybug. But after monthsof searching I think I found my Chat Noir.

“Tikki is it him?”

“Mari I can’t tell you even if it is him.”

“Then i’ll have to take the risk.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I go to the park and look around. Then I see him. I start running to him, hoping hes really Chaton.I run in front of him and stop. Adrien Agreste looks up from his book.

“Hi Mar-”

Tears start going down my face.

“WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIGHT AKUMAS WITHOUT YOUR STUPID HELP!?”

Adrien looks shooked.

“Mari I don’t know what your tal-”

“YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!”

I pull out the a mini miraculous box and throw it at his head.

“WHY!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!”

“Mari I-I had no choice..”

“OF COURSE YOU HAD A CHOICE!!!”

“You don’t understand…..”

“But what? WHAT DON’T I UNDERSTAND!!?”

Adrien looks at the ground.

“Why did you leave me?”

“CAUSE HAWKMOTH KNOWS WHO I AM!”

I cover my mouth.

“How does he know??”

“Ca-cause Hawkmoth is…… my father.”

I hug Adrien.

“I’m sorry I just wanted to find you Chaton.”

“Its okay.”

“I can give you a different miraculous so you can come to my house tonight. Its time to start making a plan.”

Adrien nods his head. He follows me to my house and up the stairs. I get out the Miracle Box. I try to think. What Miraculous will fit him the best. Yeah I know were not going to battle but I mean I made a mistake giving him the snake cause he didn’t fit it. So it only seemed right. I grab the Rooster and hand it to Adrien.

“Use this for now.”

Adrien takes the thumb ring and puts it on.

“Comeback tonight around lets say 11:00pm.”

“Ok.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I here Adrien on my roof. He comes down andhands me the rooster miraculous. I take it and hand him the black cat one instead. He hesitates to grab it. But when he puts it on his finger. Plagglooks around and hugs Adriens cheek.

“Kid don’t ever leave me again.”

“So you did miss me.”

“N-no I justwanted cheeseand Marinette didn’t give me any.”

“Yes I did!!! You just refessed to eat it! Well thats not the point. We have to start planning.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Adrien sneak back into his house after 2 hours of planning. We go to Gabriels design room place(Idk XD). Adrien said he saw the Peacock Miraculous behind the painting of his Mother.

“Claws In.”

Plagg went in and unlocked the vault. I grab the Peacock and Adrien nods his head. I put the broch on and Duusu comes out.

“Claws Out.”

“WoHoooo!!!!!”

“Shhhh Duusu. Me and Chat Noir are here to free you and Nooroo.”

“Wait your gonna free us. Yeah!!!!”

I put my finger on the kwamis mouth.

“Tikki, Duusu, UNIFY.”

Instead of just my Ladybug Spoted suit Im wearing a red top with a peacock dark blue end skirt. My hair gets dark blue streaks.

“Father must have Nooroo with him.”

“But where is he.”

“Look around. He never goes out so he must have a secret entrance somewhere in here.”

Adrien moves around the room and I stay at the painting. I run my finger around it. I feel loose tiles on the painting.

“Chat come here.”

Adrien walks over.

“Stand behind me. I think I found it.”

He comes close behind me and raps his arms around my stomach. I press the tiles and feel us go down. We see Hawkmoth letting away an akuma. Before It can leave I deeviles it. Hawkmoth turns around.

“So you’e come for my miraculous Ladybug. I asume my son told you….”

“What you’ve done with Nooroo is not okay! You treat him like a slave.. It’s not to late. You can change. I know you can..”

“NO! I need to bring back Emile so Me, Her and Adrien can be together again!”

“You know that there would be a terrible price to pay. You could take anyonnes life. Including yours or your sons….”

“I’m willing to take the risk. If it mean I can bring back Emile then i’ll do anything! Now be a good little girl and give me your Miraculous!!!”

“CHAT NOIR NOW!!”

Adrien comes behind his dad with the bee miraculous. I hear him whisper.

“I’m sorry.”

He stabs Gabriel in the Chest. He pauses. I wait about half a minute then walk up to him. I take off his miraculous. Nooroo comes out looking as sad asever. Then he sees us.

“Are you here to save me?!”

“Yes we are. You are no longer in obedience of Gabriel Agreste.”

Nooroo start flying around the room.

“Finally!!!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I take even miraculous out of the box so they can all say Hello to Nooroo and Duusu. Everyone was so happy they were back. Me and Adrien decided to keep dating as Chat and Mari so people wouuldn’t get confused. Chat leans in for a kiss. So do I.

When we pulled away I hear Chat whisper in my ear.

“Remember.I’ll always be there to protect you. As Adrien, and as Chat.”

“I know Kitty. I know.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Last chapter. I'm sorry if you wanted it longer, but I got a new idea for a fan fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I have this writen allready so every day I will post 1 or 2 chapters. Maybe 3


End file.
